Tales Of A Ninja
by The-Prismsword
Summary: Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Sheena Fujibayashi, and Zelos Wilder goes on a journey to find and destroy all exspheres when they got caught in a black hole from a rare monster formed from Derris-Kharlan, now getting home is the least of their worries.
1. The New Adventure

Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman, stood looking at his mother's grave. His father Dirk walked up behind him, put a hand on his shoulder and asked his father asked his son,

"Lloyd, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He anwsered in silent, soft voice.

"Lloyd, what are you going to do now? Kratos is now traveling through space with Derris-Kharlan, and you defeated Mithos..." His father asked in a curious voice.

Lloyd replied, "I am going on **another **journey to find and destroy all exspheres in the world. So there wouldn't be anymore victims like Presea, Marble, and my mom. The world would be a better place without these stones."

Lloyd's attention was turned to a group a seven people who were very familar to him. Dirk greeted them with happiness and joy to see his son's companions here. Lloyd was surprised by their arrival so early.

"Lloyd!" Colette Brunel, the former Chosen of Regeneration of Sylvarant yelled at her close friend.

"Yo Lloyd! How' it goin'?" Tethe'alla's former Chosen greeted his close bud when he crossed the logs to get closer to his house.

"Guys! What are everyone doing here!?" The Eternal Swordsman asked.

"Wow Lloyd, you forgot already_? _We came to see you one last time before we part ways, silly!" Genis Sage, a half-elf magician, Lloyd and Colette's best friend told him.

Lloyd annoyed by Genis' lecture, "You know Genis, you don't have to fill me in on **everything, **you know..."

"He _is_ right Lloyd. You do forget much information very quickly." Raine Sage, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis' former teacher. Also Genis' older sister which means she is also a half-elf.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Sheena Fujibayashi, a kunoichi from Mizuho, laughed at Lloyd's unchanged personality. He gave a litte visible blush to hear Sheena's laughing at him. She stopped her laughing when she seen everyone staring at her. She then cleared her voice and said, "So... Lloyd, you ready to go...?"

"Only if Zelos and Colette are, you ready to venture out in the wide world again?" The boy in red asked his two close friends.

"I'm always ready to go!" Colette anwsered with no hesitation.

Zelos anwsered with the same attitude, "Same here, The Great Zelos is always ready to rumble!"

Lloyd turned and looked at Genis and Raine. He said to his fellow friends, "Genis Professor, good luck on your journey!"

"Yes, we will travel around the world." "And try to make it better for half-elves to live." Genis interrupted Raine and finished the journey's description. Genis also added, "Regal and Presea are now running the Lezanreno's Company in Altamira so, that's why they couldn't make it.

Lloyd accepted their situation and said farewell to Genis and Raine. He then said goodbye to his dad and set off on adventure!

* * *

"Naruto! Stop eating so much! That's why you have a stomacheache!" The pink haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno told the boy in orange.

"But Sakura... I'm soooo hungry from that last mission! Kakashi-sensei is more strict now!" Naruto Uzumaki, the ramen-lover, whimpered as his comrade scolded him for eating too much. As Naruto spoke of his sensei, the same person walked inside the restauraunt who overheard their conversation. Kakashi asked his newly equal companion.

"So Naruto, I became more strict over these three years have I?"

"Eek, Kakashi-sensei... I didn't know you was there...!" Naruto said surprised and scared.

'_I told you Naruto! Don't bad-mouth Kakashi-sensei! Now look at where you big mouth got you eh!?'_ Sakura thought while Naruto was being scared and scolded by sensei.

Kakashi told Naruto, "Okay Naruto, for your punishment, you shall treat me to ramen for today. As much as I want!

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't make pay for your ramen! Please don't make me! I'll do anything, but please, don't make me pay!

"Naruto, it's your punishment for being a potty mouth! Teuchi, gimme the most expensive bowl of ramen you have, super-sized!

_'Dang! He's gonna spend all my good ryo! Why don't Sakura stop this from happening!?'_ Naruto thought as Teuchi brought a **huge** bowl of ramen to Kakashi who was sitting next to the kunoichi.

"Mmmmm! This looks so good and _expensive!"_ Kakashi said smelling the aroma emitting from the bowl. The worried Naruto wondered how much just one bowl of the fancy ramen Kakashi-sensei ordered.

* * *

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Angel Feathers!"

"Pyre Seal!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

Lloyd and Zelos' weapons started to glow, One stood a distance from the other.

"You ready Zelos!?" Lloyd said excited in the battle

"Ready Bud!" "Cross Thrust!" They both yelled and zoomed through the enemy at a high speed and thrusted the zombie into submission!

"Heh, these enemies are puny and pathetic! Since we have the Eternal Sword and our most advanced weapons, nothing can stop us!" Lloyd said cheerfully. Colette was jumping up and down from her allies victory against the enemy. Zelos and Lloyd was resheathing their swords and Sheena was putting her charmed cards away.

"But Lloyd, something was very different about that zombie... It seemed to turn purple everytime it's strength started to decrease on every attack..." "Did you get a glimps of it's status with a lens?" the former chosen wondered worried.

"It seemed like a regular zombie to me." Zelos admitted.

"Zelos, Colette's right. That zombie did seem strange. Lloyd, did you find it in the Monster Book?" Sheena replied.

Lloyd, flipping through the pages looking for the zombie. Then he founded and read it out loud to the group, " It's a T. Zombie. Said to be one of the rare species that used to live on the planet of Derris-Kharlan! ten thousand health points and three thousand technical points."

Zelos asked, "Did it say anything about special abilities?"

"No, it just mentions it hp and tp. No location, no weaknesses, strengths, nothing in that catagory."

"What do you think the T in T. Zombie, Lloyd?" Colette asked being a little scared.

"Hmmm" Lloyd thought "It probably stood for Technological."

Colette said, "What about Techy!?"

Zelos said in a serious voice, "Are you serious!?"

The group was interupted by a load of noise and a loud voice in the background. It was Sheena yelling at them with a hole in the ground, sucking in flowers and tree branches.

"GUYS!!! THE T STOOD FOR TELEPORTATION ZOMBIE!!!" That got everyone's attention. Sheena was running in the opposite direction of the blacck hole, trying to get away! The others joined in the running to get free!

Zelos screamed, "Hell no! I'm not getting sucked in by that thing!

Lloyd replied still running, "We're all going to get sucked in unless we find a way to get out of here!

"But what can we do!? We can't use the Rheairds, or they'll get swallowed up along with everything else! Sheena and Colette yelled at the two swordsmen who were running for their sake as well!

Lloyd thought up a plan and thought of it quick. He remembered he, Zelos, and Colette had Cruxis Crystals. He announced it by using his first. Blue elite angel wings appeared on his back. He forcefully tried to fly away, and he suceeded. Colette and Zelos saw what Lloyd did and copied. Colette's pink angel wings appeared, along with Zelos' with his yellow/orange pair. They flew to the distance where Lloyd was and saw Sheena tired from running. She slowed down and got closer to the hole in the ground. Lloyd swooped down to save her from the fiere grasp but was too late. She fell deep within, in the darkness. Lloyd flew after her, not knowing the consequenes. The two former chosen looked at each other and nodded their heads and flew after Lloyd and Sheena. After the four were inside, the some-like gate closed and everything went back to quietness.


	2. Another Dimension

Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos flew after their falling friend who went through the black hole. The two former chosen looked at the Eternal Swordsman face, and saw determination to find his "close friend". After a few minutes of flying through and almost unending path of purple lights and turns. The group found an exit they could use, hoping it was to Tethe'alla or Sylvarant's area. Out the exit they came into a forest which was unfamiliar. Lloyd and Colette made a perfect landing onto the ground, Zelos plumped right into the ground. Their wings then disappeared.

"Oww... man, that hurt!"

"Where are we?" Colette asked.

"It seems to be a forest. Here, I'll fly up and take a look." Lloyd replied as he pulled his wings out again and flew high above land. When he reached the top, he took a look around untill he came to a village. He looked very closely and saw a female entering. The boy couldn't see any details, he called to the two to fly up and they obeyed.

Colette asked, "Is that a village? It looks so big!"

"That's why I called you two up here."

"AHH!! I'm sure there are hunnies in there who I can _'socialate'_ with! Zelos said getting excited.

"Whoa there big guy! Is socialate even a word?! And our first prior is to rescue Sheena and then get home so we can continue our **REAL** journey!" Lloyd said in a leader's tone. Then flew toward the village with the others flying behind.

* * *

"Did you send for us, Lady Hokage?" Sakura Haruno asked entering the Hokage's office with Naruto Uzumaki following behind.

"Ah Sakura, Naruto. You're here to be introduced to a ''special visitor'' that ''mysteriously'' came to our village."

"Do you have to use air quotations?" a girl asked with raven colored hair to Tsunade.

'Wow she's pretty, no, she is not pretty. _Beautiful _is more to put it...' Naruto thought.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf Village's future Hokage, believe it!"

_'I believe you're just an idiot' _"My name is Sheena Fujibayashi"

"Sheena here is from, another world. Not from **any** of the Great Ninja Nations. Neither any little other land. So I'm gonna assign you two a special mission" Tsunade announced.

"Mission? What kind of mission, Granny Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Right now, Sheena is seperated from her companions and will need help getting home. You shall accompany her until she find a way. No matter what may come your way." _'We may need to keep an eye on her, And when her companions arrive. She seems too supicious to let our gaurd down...'_

"We'll do it! We'll do it!!" The boy in orange said excited to partner with his developed crush.

"Why are you excited!? You don't even know me!" Sheena said surprised from Naruto's decision so quickly.

"Naruto, do you have a crush on her!?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

"N-no...!" He gave a visible blush that everyone was able to notice. Then Naruto quickly ran from the room, hoping no one saw his embarassment.

* * *

"Halt, who goes there!? A man in a chunin vest asked. Since Lloyd and the others are from Symphonia, they thought ninja headbands were weird and those chothes. To Zelos, they were out of style.

"Hi, I'm Colette Brunel!"

"Zelos Wilder is in your presence!"

"Lloyd Irving. Could you please let us in your village?"

"What is your purpose for entering Konoha!?" Another chunin dressed in the same asked.

Lloyd, Zelos, and Colette turned and looked at each other wierd. 'Konoha' they thought. Thaat proved that they was in a different dimension. They wondered why they couldn't come earlier from one of the Renegade Bases. Colette was the one who thought up the required information.

"We're looking for our friend. Her name is Sheena Fujibayashi. She was wearing a..."

"A purple outfit with a pink ribbon just above her... bottom... if that's how Colette'll put it." Zelos finished for her.

"Hmm... we _have _seen a unfamiliar girl in flashy looking clothing. Lady Shizune took her to Lady Hokage. We may permit you entrance to our village. My partner have finished signaling the AMBU Black Ops and they will arrive right... now!

"Welcome to our village guests. I will be your guide to our Fifth Hokage. Please follow me.

* * *

**This is something I would like to call "Your Decision For The Future"!**

**This time is: Shall this story become yaoi, yuri, or stay the same? This is also a poll in my profile. Please review this or the beginning chapter for participation. The next question will be about in 3 or 4 chapters. As the group meet more people, pairing polls will be up. Please patronage!**


	3. We Found Her

The AMBU brought Lloyd and two to a tall building. Cautiously walking in, studing their surrondings. They stopped after a while then heard the AMBU knock on the Hokage's door.

"You may enter." the voice of a woman said coming from the room. The four entered as instructed. Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos looked around the room. Books and scrolls were scattered everywhere on her desk and on shelves. There was two women in the front, one dressed in an outfit like the gaurds at the village gates with a little pig in her arms wearing a small coat and a necklace around it's neck. The other sat in a chair behind a desk occupied with books and scrolls also, no one could actually see her.

"Lady Hokage, we have visitors." the AMBU announced.

"Are they more of "_special" _visitors?"

"It's as you expected" he anwsered.

"Who are you calling "_special"_ visitors!?" Lloyd asked.

"How dare you speak to Lady Hokage without manners!" The female assistant scolded.

"It's okay Shizune, I understand their reactions. Listen boy, we had another person come to the village just a short while ago." Tsunade said.

"W-was her name Sheena Fujibayashi?" Colette asked politely.

Shizune anwsered in a calmer tone, "Why yes, but how did you know?"

"Our companion's name is Sheena and we sorta got seperated when we came..." Zelos said. "But enough about us, how about we get to know each other, hmm?"

"Excuse me?"

Lloyd said with embarassment, "Zelos, not now! We're trying to find Sheena you idiot!"

"Aww... c'mon Bud..."

"Do it later when we reunited with Sheena, okay!?"

"Fine..." Zelos sadly said backing away from Shizune.

"Wow, you're really obsessed into finding that girl." Tsunade discovered.

"Well--" "Lloyd really likes Sheena! More than just a "close friend"". Colette admitted interrupting the group's leader. "Colette!?"

"Hahahaha! Well, we have two of our ninja with her now. I can send for them if you like." Shizune cheerfully said.

"Yes, thank-you." Lloyd agreed and made a visible blush everyone saw. Zelos even gave his pal a hug to keep him from too much embarassment.

* * *

"So Sheena, tell me about your companions." Sakura asked

"Well, our an-- cheerful one is Colette Brunel. It is said her smile heals most wounds. She is very a klutz, but helped us sometimes on our previous journey. Zelos Wilder, don't even get me started on him! He is a supreme pervert, but he can also be a nice guy. He cares for others when he is not too busy pimping all his _"hunnies"_. And Lloyd Irving, the leader of the group. He is very charming and handsome. He can be very reckless sometimes, but I think that's how he is so strong. Learning from his mistakes." Sheena explained about her allies to the two ninja.

_'Damn! Damn! Damn! She must have a crush on this "Lloyd Irving" character! Hmph, I'm sure we could have a "friendly spar" to win Sheena's heart!' _Naruto thought after the explanation.

"You have a crush on this Lloyd, do you Sheena?" the pink hair kunoichi asked another question.

"W-well... I guess you can say I do... *growls*"

"Oh, Sheena are you hungry?" Naruto asked

"I didn't eat anything today..."

"If you want, I can treat you to ramen. I know the best place where the greatest ramen in the world is cooked. I had to treat my sensei to 3 bowls of the most expensive ramen ever!" the blonde explained.

"It's okay, how much Gald is it?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other in confusion. "Gald?" they thought.

"Umm... Sheena, what is this Gald you speak of?" formally asked by the kunoichi. "Can I see a coin?"

Sheena handed the a gold coin to Sakura. He studied it closely, so did Naruto. He pulled out a ryo and compared it to gald. They were the same size and shaped but different color. Gold and brown. As they were looking at the gald and ryo, an AMBU showed up. The one who was assigned to bring the three to the Hokage's office.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruto, and Sheena Fujibayashi. Lady Hokage has sent for you three."

"Why, is there another mission up for us?" Naruto rudely asked.

"There are guests here for Ms. Fujibayashi. Names are: Colette Brunel, Zelos Wilder, and Lloyd Irving."

"What!? Th-they are here!? In this village!?" the shocked Mizuho kunoichi asked.

"Yes, they want you to come immediately."

_'Ah, I finally get to meet this Lloyd Irving! He couldn't be the Prince Charming she says he is! I will find out myself!'_ the ramen lover thought and walked with Sheena and Sakura to the Hokage's mansion again.

* * *

**These are the results so far for this question: Should Tales Of a Ninja become a yaoi, yuri, or stay the same.**

**Yaoi- 0 votes**

**Yuri- 1 vote**

**Stay the Same- 3 votes**

**1 or 2 more chapters to go until new question! Keep getting them in!**


	4. Love Discovery

The AMBU lead the three to the Hokage, where Sheena's companions awaited. When they reached their destination, Sheena was the first one in the door to greet her close friends.

"Lloyd, Zelos, Colette!" Sheena happily yelled.

"Sheena, we're glad you're safe!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Expecially Lloyd!" Zelos admitted with a smile.

"Ah... hehehe..." Lloyd muttered with a _deep _blush coming on. Everyone smiled when they saw it, except Naruto. He had a frown on his face. Looking at the boy in red, the guy that Sheena likes.

_'Nothing special about him. He doesn't seem so cool! She described him almost like he was Sasuke. Very charming and handsome my ass! I'm sure Konohamaru would make a better boyfriend AND husband than this guy! I could be a better boyfriend than both of them combined!'_

"Everyone, this is Naruto and Sakura." "Naruto, Sakura. This is Colette, Zelos, and Lloyd."

"It's nice to meet you both!" Colette said.

"Same here!" Lloyd added.

"As I was saying Lady Shizune, maybe we could get together and get to know each other better?" the former chosen of Tethe'alla said with a pervy grin. Until he was knocked on the head by Sheena, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune creating the biggest lump on his head.

"STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!!!!" All four females screamed at the same time.

" *sighs* Will you ever change Zelos?"

"Ooowww!!!!! I'm... oww... sorry Lloyd... oww, owww, owww, owww... I LOVE WOMEN!!! Oowww!!! Dammit that hurt!

"*growls* Speking of which, I'm kinda hungry... Anybody up for ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"You're always hungry for ramen Naruto. Lloyd, Colette, Zelos are you guys hungry too?

"Sure, I'll go for a bite." Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I can use some grub." Zelos also agreed

"I'll eat anything, that doesn't have green peppers..." Colette confirmed.

Tsunade told the group, "You guys are free to go, we'll send someone if anything comes up for you to meet back here. Shizune and I have plenty of work to do right now anyways..."

The group understood Tsunade's concept and left. Towards the Ichiraku restaurant, the six passed many villagers who stopped and stared at Lloyd's team. they didn't want to cause a stir or chaos for their unexpected arrival. The ramen shop smell got stronger and the building got closer. Sweet smell miso ramen in the air filled their noses.

"Oh Naruto, I see you brought a party of six did you!?" Teuchi asked surprised.

"Yep, four of them are new to Konoha, and I wanted them to try the world's best ramen!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you flatter my ramen too much, anymore and they might start blushing! Please everyone, take your seats. Ayame will be right in to take your orders." the restaurant owner said then went in the back.

"Thanks for treating us Naruto, we really owe you. Since Sheena told us Gald couldn't be used in Konoha..." Lloyd thank-ful said. "If there is anything you need, just let me know!"

_'You can repay me by getting the fuck outta my village and give Sheena to me!'_ "I'm just glad to help new friends."

Ayame appeared from the back with her notepad and asked the group for their orders. Naruto, Sheena, and Zelos ordered the miso, Lloyd and Sakura ordered the pork, and Colette ordered the shirmp. In the back, they already had their same orders cooked and brought it to them. Everyone started slurping away, except Lloyd. Using chopsticks was hard for him since he barely had to use them ever. Sheena who sat next to him saw his problem. She took his chopsticks, reached into his bowl, and held them to his mouth. He looked to Sheena and saw a smile upon her face, one went on his as her started chowing down on the ramen. Naruto was the first one who noticed this action between the two. He wanted to blow up at Lloyd but instead, he smiled. Sakura and Colette was the smile upon the boy's face and turned their heads to the direction he was staring in. Zelos thought the smiling was creepy until he saw the cause. He wanted to say a comment but decided against it. Everyone turned their heads back to their bowls, until the sound of chopsticks dropping back on the counter was heard. Turning their heads again, the four saw Lloyd crashing his lips onto Sheena's. It lasted a moment but Sheena broke the kiss to get some air.

_'Aww, damn! There goes the kissing! Next stage is making out, then... *gulps* I gotta have Sheena before that time comes!'_ the male blonde thought after the kiss broke.

"Sweet!" Colette said jumping up and down in her seat happily.

"I knew you had it in you Lloyd!" Zelos complimented

"Well well Sheena! I'm sure _**half**_ of your dream came true!" Sakura said teasing.

"Ah, lovebirds in the restaurant. The happiest thing I've seen today!" Ayame said tearing up.

Sheena started muttering, "L-Lloyd... I always wanted... to..." She was interrupted by a gloved finger put on her lips.

Lloyd finished for her, "I love you too, Sheena..." Again, he placed his lips on Sheena's relaxing her eyes, drifting off into eternal peace.

* * *

**Your Decision For The Future!!**

**New Question!! *warning* this question is mature content, don't report cause I warned you!:**

**Who wants a threesome with Lloyd, Sheena, and Naruto? And please be honest, this will eventually become a poll so keep watching me. You may never know what might happen in my stories!**


	5. New Homes And Friends

The gang exited the ramen restaurant and thought about their next move. Since they might be there for a while. They needed a way to contact the Renegades or even Raine.

"So what you guys going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know... we may need a hotel room." Lloyd anwsered hesitantly.

Sakura questioned his reply, "How are you guys going to pay for it? You can't use Gald, and you don't have any ryo."

"Who doesn't have ryo?" Kiba Inuzuka, who is currently married to Kankuro asked.

"These guys are new to Konoha and they never heard of our culture before."

"Sorry." Colette naturally apologized.

"Yo Lloyd, that means we would have to get... jobs. I'm the chosen! I don't work!" Zelos said

"**FORMER **chosen, you idiot!" Sheena added.

"Oooh ouch! Why so harsh Sheena?!"

"Well, Lloyd. You can stay with me." Naruto suggested.

"And Sheena, Colette. You two can stay with me." Sakura added also.

All three agreed to their questions. All except Zelos.

"Hey, what about me!? Am I invisible to you!?"

"*sighs* Umm, red head. You can stay with me and Kankuro." Kiba sadly said.

"Uh, who is this Kankuro you speak of?"

"He's his husband." Naruto anwsered. "They been together for almost three months."

"S-so you're gay." Zelos said to Kiba.

"Yep. You got a problem with it? You can always sleep on the ground, I'm sure Shino's insects would enjoy the company."

"No, no problem with it at all!"

"Well that's settled. Now we need to look for jobs." Lloyd said looking around the village for "help wanted" signs.

"Well, you could always work at the Flower Shop with me. Cutey." Ino Yamanaka suggested walkong towards the crowd with her long blond hair blowing in the wind.

_'Oh, I'm so gonna kill that bitch! Lloyd is mine!'_ Sheena thought with a straight face towards the girl.

"By the way Sakura, you can save your space. The ninja girl can stay wwith me."

"Oh whatever!" Sakura said in a spoiled princess way.

"Okay look! I have a name and it is Sheena! Sheena Fujibayashi and I expect you to use it!"

"Well excuse me! I can't remember anyone's name if I only heard it once!" Ino said sarcastically.

"Wow... Ino's already getting into a fight with someone she doesn't know. Very smart Ino..." Shikamaru Naru, a lazy but very smart guy said.

"Shut up Shika!"

"_Anyways_, you guys can come to the training field after you drop your stuff off at our houses. I'm sure Master Kakashi can give you guys a starting out mission." Sakura said breaking the tension.

"Lloyd, follow me. My house is over here." Naruto said to his guest and they walked off together.

"Well Zelos, we better get going. I want you to meet Kanky." Kiba anxiously said when he grabbed Zelos by his wrists and dragged him to his house.

"Umm, Ino your name is?" Colette politely asked.

"It is."

"I was wondering how can I apply for a job at the flower shop?"

"Well, you have to know what flowers are good, and which are poisonous." Ino said explaining. "If you come to the shop later, I can show you some different kinds and kinda give you on a quiz."

"Ugh... I'm sick of this girl-talk. I'm going home." Shikamaru complained and left for home. Colette then waved goodbye to Sheena and Ino, then walked off with Sakura leading.

"Okay, look Sheena. I know we did not get off at a good start. But can we just try to get along please. Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. And you?"

"S-Sheena Fujibayashi..."

"See, now that wasn't so hard!" Ino said. "Now c'mon, I'm sure you want to put your stuff down." Ino put a smile on her face and took Sheena to her home. Everyone was glad to find new people who actually cared for strangers. Everyone but Zelos. To see two guys kiss was very scary to him. Although he slowly was able to look at them and not turn his head in shame. Adapting to his surronding.


	6. To The Training Field

Naruto unlocked the door into his house allowing Lloyd entrance with his luggage. The guest took a quick look around. All he saw was empty ramen-in-a-cup containers all around the whole house. There was a small t.v. on the floor with a game system plugged in with two controllers. Naruto lead Lloyd to his bedroom to unpack. There was still ramen containers everywhere. Lloyd slowly walked around to caution himself from stepping on an "accident".

"You actually_ live_ here!?" Lloyd asked still looking at the messy house.

"I see by your reaction, you're impressed!" Naruto replied sarcastically to his guest. "Umm, I never get the chance to clean up. I know it's a _little _messy."

Lloyd then set his bag on the kinda made-up bed then started unpacking. He pulled out his Nobleman and Pirate outfit clothes first. Naruto looked surprised at the outfits, too see nothing like them before.

"What are those?" Naruto asked

"Oh, they are the outfits I earned back in Sylv-- my land." Lloyd anwsered.

"Huh? What's this picture?" Naruto picked up a framed picture and looked at it. It was of a man in a purple uniform, a woman in an apron with a dress under, and a little boy in an orange shirt with dual paper swords in his hands. Like he was ready to battle.

"Oh, that's a picture of my parents and me."

"Are they still with you?" the shinobi asked.

Hesitantly, the Eternal Swordsman replied, "My Mom...passed away. And my Dad is not here."

"So you're all alone....Like me..." _'Now I know why Sheena likes this guy...does she just pity him? No, she cares for him deeply. I shoulda been more thoughtful for this reason. I think I should start liking Lloyd.'_

"Well, you can say I am. But I met so many friends who beame like family. Even Zelos, that pervert!"Lloyd said putting the rest of his clothes in a surprisingly clean and empty. "Now. shouldn't we go meet your master? For our first mission?"

"Master Kakashi isn't just like an ordinary sensei. You and your teammates might have a little difficulty. Seeing and able to copy your abilities with his Sharingan and all." the ninja in orange explained.

"It doesn't matter! We will always go all out on a tough opponent! Our teamwork is at it's highest level!" Lloyd said with very high determination.

_'Teamwork... a group effort. If only we could still have Sasuke, our teamwork would be unstoppible! Luckily I have Sakura or we'd be crushed by the enemies by now...' _"I'm not gonna speak about Kakashi-sensei's strength. You shall see for yourself!"

* * *

"So Colette, what do you think about it?" Sakura asked the girl in white and blue.

"It's so big, comfy, and roomy! I love it!" Colette replied spinning around in the circles in the room throwing her luggage on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm glad mom wouldn't mind you staying here for as long as you need."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You're providing for me, but I don't have anything to give..." Colette politely mentioned.

"Colette, you don't need to give us anything. Well maybe just do your own laundry once in a while, but Mom will do it first. Anything you need just please let us know.

_'CHA! SHE DON'T NEED TO PROVIDE FOR US!? YEAH RIGHT! THOSE SKINNY BONES BETTER GET SOME CHORES DONE AROUND THE HOUSE IF SHE EXPECTS TO STAY FOR LONG! CHA!'_ the Inner Sakura demanded. But wasn't heard.

"You hurry and unpack, Naruto, Ino, and your friends will be arriving at the Training Field soon." Sakura said as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Colette began the diggage in the her bag. Putting her Fair Lady costume in the closet along with her Maid uniform. Then left the Mermaid bikini piece in the bag and exited the room to follow Sakura towards the Training Field.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is NOT cool!" Zelos complained at the giant white dog attacking him. "Get this huge dog off me!"

"He likes you is all." Kiba announced.

"I'm not a big fan of dogs! Expecially MALES that's jumping on me!" Zelos continued.

"Arf Arff!!" Akamaru barked.

"You're squishing me! And drooling all over my good pink clothes! NOT cool!"

"Stop complaining and just take it already! It makes him wanna stay on longer when you try to fight him off, he's a ninja hound. Which means he is trained to fight to put their enemy in submission."

"I'm already taking another fact, but not complaining about that! This is just too much! Get this dog of me dog-boy!!"

Kiba called back his ninja hound Akamaru to let Zelos up. He stood brushing himself off the dust and dirt. Shaking his hair to recurl it. Kiba just stood there smiling and petting on Akamaru's soft head. After the pink dressed swordsman finished, he went towards the bathroom to wash his hands from all the oozing drool from the mouth of the huge white dog. Kiba followed behing to accompany the victim.

"That dog better not have rabbies!" Zelos angered said with a serious look on his face.

Kiba anwsered proudly, "I never let Akamaeu get rabbies, and even if he did, I wouldn't let him bite you or anything." "Now let me see that hand."

"It's not hurt, just drooled on." Zelos showed Kiba his wet hand. The dog's owner smiled and grabbed a bottle of Germ-X next to the sink and squirted some on Zelos' hand then smothered them with his'. Then dried them both with a towel from a rack next to the toilet. Zelos then equipped his gloves to protect them from the drool again.

"Why did you just help me?" Zelos asked.

"There's a certain way to clean drool of a hand, and to get the scent off." Kiba anwsered. "Now let's get going to the Field, I'm sure everyone is already there waiting cause of that small delay. C'mon Akamaru!"

"Arf Arff!!"

* * *

"*sniff* That smells nice!" Sheena complimented the scent of the flowers as she approached them.

"Yeah, I am delicate with flowers as I am with my hair." Ino agreed.

"I see, all the long blonge hair you have. My hair is always up and ruffy."

"Then why don't you let it down and let it blow in the wind?"

"This is why..." Sheena removed the ribbon she had to tie up her hair. It dropped down completely and some of her raven colored poked out of the bunch. Sheena's face turned red with embarassment to see Ino reaction.

"I-I told you!" Sheena admitted.

"I see what you need, follow me to my house. I can fix you right up. Your hair will be as shiny, _together_, and bouncy just like mine!" Ino suggested.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to the Field?"

"It can wait, that hair can't! I got some conditioner that can fix that ruffy hair of yours!"

"Umm...thanks Ino. I really appreciate it!" Sheena then followed Ino back into her house for the "special treatment" of her raven colored hair.


	7. Happening At The Training Field Pt 1

"Hmm! Where are they!" Naruto asked getting frustrated.

"Ah! Here comes someone now!" Lloyd pointed out.

It was Sakura and Colette who just arrived.

"Hey Sakura, have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" the shinobi in orange asked.

"Didn't he say meeting us here today, yesterday?"

"What if your Hokage is filling him in on what has happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Now that you mention it. I barely seen any jonin on our way here." the pink hair'd realized.

Then a voice was heard from afar, "I don't like that dog following me Kiba! It already attacked me!"

"Oh would you shut up already! Not even Shika complains this much bout Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Ahh!"

(Zelos earned the title: **Dog Attracter**: I supposed to attract women, not DOGS!)

Colette said, "Zelos is finally here!"

"Is Sheena still the only one here?" Lloyd reconfirmed.

"But that's not like Sheena. Usually she's the first person to arrive."

"Ino is with her right now." Sakura said to the others.

Naruto asked worried, "D-did something happen to them...?"

"No, Sheena isn't the type of girl to be taken down so easily. A delay or something must have happened to slow them down." Lloyd confirmed.

Then two beautiful females walked toward them. One had long blonde hair blowing in the wind, in a purple two piece while the other was goergeous. Her long raven colored hair came down passed her shoulders. It was glistening. All the males turned and stared at the beauties.

"Sorry we took so long, our hair had to dry." Ino said in her bubbly voice.

"Whoa Ino! Who's your friend! She is pretty!" Naruto slowly said.

"_Dynamic _is better to put it!" Zelos added.

"See, I told you they wouldn't remember me!" the girl said to Ino.

"Sh-Sheena! Is that really you!" Lloyd surprised asked.

"Y-yep, it's me!"

(Sheena earned the title: **Unreconizeable Beauty**: A very beautiful girl can change her hair, and not even her boyfriend will be able to reconize her.)

"So now, I guess everyone is all here. Now that Lady Fifth filled me in on the information, I hope they are as special she spoke of." a voice suddenly said as the group was still gazing at the new Sheena. But who is this mysterious person that appeared? Whoever guesses right get's a preview of the next chapter. Good Luck!


End file.
